I'm Katara but some of you know me as Rachel
by AbbyVolturi
Summary: Katara become the avatar after Aang died in the fight.Everyone thinks that she killed Aang.For some reason katara could never die.Now living with Ty lee she is in Ohia in glee club.What happens when everyone finds out wh she really is?Better that summary
1. background pt 1

**I'm Katara but some of you know me as Rachel Berry**

**Chapter 1**

**Rachel/Katara's P.O.V.**

_Thoughts_

I'm currently sitting on my knees in the throne room waiting for the Fire Lord. This time it is taking longer for him to get here. According to him, he loves it when I visit him. He is one of the two people who still talk to me. After me becoming to avatar, everyone started to hate me.

_*Flash Back*_

Zuko is currently fighting Azula for the crown. Azula had tried to shoot lightning at me but Zuko was able to redirect it. The fight was going on for so long; I decided to sit next to one of the pillars.

All of a sudden a sharp pain when trough my whole body.

"Katara." I heard Aang say. I looked all over but I didn't see him. Also the fighting didn't stop so Zuko and Azula must not have heard him.

"Katara I'm dead. In order to stop Ozia, I had to bend lightning but I failed. The avatar spirit had to go to a person who could finish the fight with Ozia. Katara you are the new avatar."

_That's not possible. I only know how to bend water. How can water stop Ozia?_

"Katara when the spirit of the avatar became a part of you, you automatically learned all of the bending moves. You will be teleported to where Ozia is. You need to finish the fight."

With that being said, I was teleported to where Ozia was. He didn't notice me, so I decided to let him know that I was here,

"Ozia, your rain of terror is over."

"Who dares talk to-" He stopped when he saw that it was me. "Wow. The avatar dies so his watertribe girlfriend tries to finish what he started. Since your pretty, I'll give you a choice. You can either become my servant, or you can try to fight me but I will kill you. Your choice."

I pretend to think about that. "I chose choice number three. I fight you and you die." With that being said, I shot a blast of water at him.

He shot a blast of fire at the water, which made the water evaporate. I decided to surprise him by using fire. I swung my leg up and kicked sending fire at him. He was able t deflect it but just barely. He started at me in shock.

"But how is that possible? I killed the avatar."

I smirked. "You killed the _avatar _but the avatar _spirit _became a part of me. I know all of the bending moves, and can do them perfectly." Since he was still in shock, I tried to bind his hands together with rock but he moved just in time. He started to get ready to shoot lightning at me. Being the avatar, I realized that I'm powerful enough to bloodbend during the day. I started to blood bend him. I forced his arms to go by his sides. By the time I was able to do it, he shot the lightning. I redirected it back at him. Ozia took to long to realize what I was doing. The lightning hit him, killing him. It was over. The war was over; the Fire Nation as lost the war.

**R&R **

**Next chapter: Why were friends and family started to hate her. **


	2. Seeing Sokka and Suki for the last time

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or Glee. Would I be writing fanfictions if I did?**_

Katara's P.O.V

After Ozia hit the ground, I noticed a war blimp coming this way from the distance. I was about to attack it when I noticed that it was Sokka and Suki. Once the blimp landed Sokka was the first one off.

"Oh my god Aang, that was awesome! Shooting lightning at him was genius! What made you dec- Katara what are you doing here? Where's Aang?"

"Aang is dead, Ozia killed him."

Suki came out of the blimp right as I said that.

"How could Ozia kill Aang when we saw Aang redirect lightning at Ozia and killed him?"

"Did you see Aang bend the lightning or did you just the lightning be redirected at him?"

Sokka looked like he was started to get mad. "We saw the lightning being redirected. We couldn't make out the body clearly we could barely make out when the people where. We only knew because of where the fire and water was coming from. It was weird for like a couple of minutes the fighting stopped."

"Yes that was the time that Ozia killed Aang."

Sokka was getting really mad. "Ok let's say that Ozia did kill Aang. Then who killed Ozia?"

"I did."

"Katara, I knew that you loved getting credit for everything but that is just too much."

I was shocked. My own brother thought that I would go as far as to take credit for killing Ozia.

"Sokka, I can't believe you! You believe I would try to take credit for this!"

"Yes I do. I believe Aang killed Ozia and then you killed Aang. Where is his body?"

I looked down in shame. "I don't know."

"Katara you are paretic. You killed Aang and then you forget about his body?"

I started to get really mad. I felt steam coming out of my ears. "I don't know where his body is because I didn't kill him! How dare you think that I would kill someone who I treated as my son?"

"Because you are a sick and cruel person Katara. You make everyone else feel bad about their self so you can feel good about yourself."

"When did I ever do that? Name once when I did that!"

"How about when you kept making Zuko feel horrible when he joined our team? He tried to be friends with all of us and you treated him like shit."

I looked over at Suki but her back was to us.

"Uh...guys...I think...you should see this." She was crying by the end of that sentence.

Sokka and I ran over to Suki. When I got there a new round of tears came. In front of me was Aang. His body was half burned, his lower half burned to a crisp. His clothes were also burned.

"Katara, you are really evil. How could you do that to Aang?"

I was too in shock to reply. He took it as that I was done arguing with him.

"Katara you are purely evil. You are more of a monster that Ozia. Don't come back to the water tribe. You won't be welcome." He informed me while walking back to the airship. Suki turned around and started to follow Sokka. I grabbed her wrist stopping her.

"Please Suki, you have to believe me. I didn't kill Aang."

"I don't believe you." With that being said she pulled her arm away and started to walk again. I grabbed her arm again.

"Wait Suki, please. At least tell me what happened to Toph."

"She died. Sokka and Toph almost fell off an airship. Sokka lost his grip on Toph before I could save them. She fell to her death."

She pulled on her arm. This time once she started walking, I didn't stop her. I just stayed on the ground crying for the death of Aang and Toph; the people who I believe were my real friends.

_**R&R**_

_**Next Chapter: Going back to the Fire Nation and the rest of her life in the avatar world.**_


	3. update

UPDATE!

I am sad to say, that I won't continue any of my fanfictions. I do not have the time to finish them nor do I have the drive to continue them.

There is good news though. My dear friend, DarknessNyx, has agreed to take up some of my stories. She hasn't decided which stories that she will take up yet, but she decided that she is going to start with editing the chapters I have up and changing them to fit her ideas.

Just decided to let you all know.

~AbbyVolturi


End file.
